


The Other Woman

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth’s got a girlfriend and Jaime’s not used to being the other woman.Archiving: Femslash_smut and P&P if you like, otherwise just ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

_**The Other Woman**_  
So my muse and I are having a fight and she's currently winning. *sigh* However I'm trying to work through it with a little bit of smut before battling back into my Epic Proportions story. Still not entirely satisfied with this one, but time to let it go. Enjoy.

Title: The Other Woman

Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Bionic Woman

Pairing: Jaime/Ruth

Rating: NC-17

Words: 2030

Summary: Ruth’s got a girlfriend and Jaime’s not used to being the other woman.

Archiving: Femslash_smut and P&P if you like, otherwise just ask

Ruth Truewell is seriously hot.

 

I know, I don’t know how I missed it either. I was probably too wrapped up in my own world, too focused on all the weirdness that is my life, preoccupied with Sarah Corvus, all the usual drama.

 

Oh sure, I’ve noticed Ruth that way before but I can’t fathom why it hasn’t hit me this hard before. Today however is a different story. Today she is dressed all in black, tighter cut pants, silky blouse under a short leather jacket, her shock of short blonde hair emphasized even more against the dark tones. And then there’s the smile. Dear Lord, I think that’s the killer.

 

Usually when Ruth is working in her office, doing the whole professional therapist thing, trying to make you believe whatever she wants you to believe, she dresses a bit more conservative, more feminine. I’d see her occasionally in a skirt or frilly blouse and while not completely out of place, it did seem out of character somehow. Especially if you’ve seen what I suspect is closer to the real Ruth, out in the field all fierce, growly and intense. I get shivers now just thinking about it.

 

Currently Ruth is in her office on her phone and smiling. Not one of those fake patronizing smiles she constantly tosses out there either. It’s a rare glimpse into the real emotions of a woman who doesn’t want to let anyone in. The woman who lives behind masks all day, letting no one near the walls let alone behind them. Well, I always did enjoy a challenge, and I’m much better at jumping over walls these days.

 

She looks up and our eyes lock and I wonder briefly who was on the other end that caused such a display of emotion. As I watch her absently delete the message on her phone she continues to stare at me, her smile still gracing her lips. It pauses for a  mom ent, falters almost, as if she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t. And then it grew, like she has a secret I desperately need to know. I feel a flush on my cheeks and return the smile with a saucy one of my own.

 

I brazenly drag my eyes slowly down her body, checking out her fine form in the well fitting clothes, images of removing them dancing in my head, before tracking back up again and locking eyes once more, raising an eyebrow. I have a  mom ent to wonder where this brash side of me came from before I make a tactical retreat, dashing off to my session with Jae. Always leave them wanting more my mother used to say.

 

It was an intense workout. I had a lot of pent up energy to burn off and poor Jae took the brunt of it. Unfortunately I was still hyper by the end of it and I was headed to the locker room when Ruth met up with me in the hallway.

 

“Jaime, can I see you for a minute.” Ruth barely looks up from the file folder she is flipping through. She seems cool, distant, almost detached. I miss the warm smile from earlier but I simply nod and follow her.

 

Ruth leads the way down the corridor to Interrogation room 12. The cut of her black trousers emphasize the sway of her hips and toned butt which has my complete attention until we are inside the small room. She takes out a small black remote from her pocket and flicks off the security camera in the corner, its tiny red light turning dark. I wonder not for the first time just how high her security level goes anyway.

 

Suddenly I am pushed back up against the cold steel door. Ruth is in my face, staring at me hard, before glancing possessively down my body, my skin still warm and glistening with sweat from my work out.

 

“I’m supposed to update Jonas this afternoon about your progress here at Berkut. How you’re fitting in. If you need any help adjusting.” Ruth leans closer still, nuzzling along my cheek into my hair. I gasp at the intimacy of her voice now tickling in my ear.

 

“I was going to recommend some on going therapy, but I wanted to be sure we were on the same page first.” Ruth murmured against me, nibbling my earlobe. I bite back a moan and try to focus however Ruth obviously has other plans. Her hands find their way to my breasts, circling and flicking my stiff nipples with her thumbs, eliciting another throaty moan.

 

“Oh God, yes…” I gasp, barely recognize my own voice. I see Ruth arch towards me and quickly dip my mouth lower to taste her lips for the first time. I’m not disappointed. My hands travel down Ruth's back, finding and squeezing her toned ass and I want her bad. I thrust a leg between hers and she grinds against me. I like having this not so in control, passionate woman in my arms. She kisses a trail to my ear and I can hear the desire threading through her voice.

 

“I thought maybe we could have some one on one sessions, maybe off site, in more comfortable surroundings. You’d be open to that? With your hectic schedule, I don’t want to spread you…too thin.” Ruth nips at my earlobe again and I jerk against her, the teasing sexual innuendo turning me on even more. She chuckles softly as I feel her leg press against my center clearly making her point. I like the way the woman thinks and can’t seem to stop myself from physically responding to her as I roll my hips against her.

 

“Definitely sounds like a plan.” I groan before claiming her sweet mouth again. I could get lost in her kisses, I know it. I feel her hands all along my body, trailing across my breasts, down my ticklish stomach before sliding past the elastic waist of my track pants. I lurch wantonly against her, but she commands my undivided attention with her kisses. With a soft whimper we separate slightly, I’m dizzy from her touch and the need to catch my breath.

 

“So we should check your schedule and circle the dates you can come.” Ruth pants into my ear, although I can hear the smile in her voice as she eases into my panties and finds me wet and ready for her. Her thumb teases my throbbing clit, as I twitch from her every touch as she methodically circles the tiny nub. Moaning, I feel my body stretch for her, as she slowly sinks two fingers into me.

 

“A busy girl like you, I know it can fill in oh so quickly. Can’t it baby?” I barely register Ruth’s murmured words as I rock against her. All I can do is nod into her shoulder as she slowly pulls back, then buck hard when she thrusts deep again.

 

“You’ve been watching me. Haven’t you? I’ve felt your eyes on me all day. I don’t know what my new girlfriend is gonna think about all this.” Her voice is low and gravelly and I latch onto it to stay focused, grounded. And then the meaning of her words finally filters through to my hormone hazed brain.

 

“Girlfriend?” I pant, my body stilling against hers, practically screaming bloody murder for stopping at this particularly intense point. The flush of confusing emotions rushing though me is distracting.

 

Well, damn. Jealousy burns through me at the thought of another woman in Ruth’s life. She had never even hinted at her personal life before and I just assumed she didn’t really have one, I guess. All I know at this very instant is that I don’t want to be a just a quick fuck every now and then. I want more. A lot more. And I sure as hell don’t want to be the other woman in Ruth’s life. I want to be the only one.

 

Ruth notices my reaction, her hazel eyes meeting mine, dancing with mischief and I think she’s teasing me again somehow, yanking my chain. There’s something more here that I’m missing in this whole scenario.

 

“Yeah, I was listening earlier to the message she’d left me about meeting up for lunch.” Ruth’s other hand has slipped under my tank top and is exploring my breast, my body betraying me as my mind tries to continue functioning.

 

And then I realize that I had left that message this morning. I’m the new girlfriend. I can’t help the cocky smile as Ruth once more starts to rock against me, making me hers with every stroke and touch, teasing me both mentally and physically. Just as well really as I don’t share my toys very well.

 

“She’s pretty tough. Lean, mean, and strong. A real badass.” Ruth’s eyes flash with desire, and now that I know it’s for me alone my body flares once again with need. I suddenly can’t seem to get enough of her, my hands tangling into her short hair, pulling her closer.

 

“She’d have to be, to keep you in line.” I sass before my mouth is captured in a searing kiss, effectively silencing any further discussion. It’s unnecessary anyway. My body is desperately demanding a release. Every muscle is twitching now in anticipation, a spiralling path of heat traveling from deep within, and then it’s all too much for me. I shatter into a million delicious pieces and find myself held safe in Ruth’s arms, pleasure rippling through me.

 

Slowly I move, snuffling into the baby soft hair at her temple, trying to catch my breath, find my equilibrium again. I’ve come undone in her arms and she patiently waits for me to recover.

 

“Badass, huh?” I grumble when I can finally put a thought together again.

 

“Oh, yeah” Ruth growled in my ear. “She’s pretty damn sexy too, when she’s all sweaty from a fight or from making love…” Ruth suddenly presses against my clit while filling me again quickly and I’m overcome by a second orgasm crashing through my body. Ruth sucks at my tender earlobe, and chuckles as my body calms. I tuck my nose along inside her shirt collar and just breathe her scent in, sated and happy. Lucky me, what the hell have I just signed on for?

 

We both hear her cell phone ring and as much as I want to ignore the real world for a while longer and make Ruth truly mine, I know we’ve already tested the limits of this little game at work. She slowly pulls away from me and I miss her intimate touch keenly. I drop my head into the crook of her shoulder and just try to take it all in. Her arms come around me and she holds me tight, both of us still needing the closeness.

 

“So, about lunch?” Ruth whispers into my ear. I shiver at the low husked tones, my body quickly getting used to the feel of her against me, needing her near by. More than I ever imagined.

 

“I could definitely eat something…” I smirk and leer at Ruth, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, enjoying this new playful side of our relationship.

 

“Don’t tempt me, Trouble. Go on and hit the showers and I’ll meet up with you after I check in with Jonas.” Ruth runs her hand along my cheek before tangling into my hair and pulling me closer for a tender kiss. Pulling away, she opens the door for me and activates the security camera, turning it back on with her small remote as we leave.

 

Heading down the narrow hallway, I spare a last glance over my shoulder at the attractive backside sashaying down the hallway. Ruth turns at the corner and smiles at me, one of those open honest authentic ones I’m quickly becoming addicted to. As I return her smile and watch her disappear around the corner, a wave of something new hits me. The sure knowledge that there’s no other woman for me, and that I’ll work damn hard to keep it that way. For both of us.

 

Heh, possessive much, Sommers? Who knew? 

  



End file.
